Peach Fuzz
by IRegetNothing
Summary: "Neh, Haru Chan, did you know that competitive swimmers shave off ALL of their body hair? It's supposed to make you faster because the water doesn't have any friction from the hair on your skin. Plus, it makes your skin more sensitive to the feel of the water." "All, the hair? Surely, you don't mean…. All of it?"


Peach Fuzz

AN: So ermm, after years of reading yaoi, I want to write some. Please don't hate if it's awful. *Hides in the corner*

Nagisa is flipping through the newest issue of _Swimmer'_s magazine, and he's got that certain crinkle above his bright eyes that means he's considering something, which is a look that never ends well for any of them. It's near the end of lunchtime, and his next statement causes Makoto and Rei to both sputter on their respective lunches, even though they shouldn't really be surprised by anything the surprisingly bold little Nagisa has to say at this point.

"Neh, Haru Chan, did you know that competitive swimmers shave off ALL of their body hair? It's supposed to make you faster because the water doesn't have any friction from the hair on your skin. Plus, it makes your skin more sensitive to the feel of the water."

"All, the hair? Surely, you don't mean…. All of it?" Rei is the first to respond, and Nagisa giggles.

"Rei is a pervert, huh?"

"What?! No, I mean, THAT part would be covered by the suit anyways. I mean, people have hair everywhere, not just on your arms and legs, but your hands and face too. Some of it you can barely see."

"It says everything. Except your head and eyelashes, I suppose. I guess since the googles and cap cover that anyways." Nagisa pauses and then laughs.

"So they probably don't shave THERE. I mean if it's tucked into your suit it won't hurt your speed. Some people like it better that way though."

"Like, bald?" Makoto laughs nervously, hating himself a little for joining the less than appropriate discussion.

"Yeah. It's called manscaping." Rei pipes in from his right.

"I never want to hear you say that again Rei."

"It makes it look bigger too."

"Nagisa!" Makoto flushes and shushes the shorter boy. "You can't say that sort of thing so casually!"

"Why, not? We all have one. I'm not embarrassed." Nagisa stands, stretches, and sighs when his back pops pleasantly. He skips off to his next class and Rei follows after him like the little puppy/butterfly that he is.

Haru, who had been silent all this time, decides to add his two cents.

"I knew that already. I've considered it."

Makoto scolds himself for the hot flush he feels coming to his cheeks.

"Haha, is that so? You're not one to worry about your times though. You just like the feel of the water."

"But Nagisa said being hairless increases how sensitive your skin is. I like the idea of feeling the water even more."

Haru had that far off, dreamy look that Makoto had come to associate only with daydreams of swimming, but he snaps out of it quicker than usual and fixes his taller friend with an intense look.

"What do you think then? We should do it."

"Ehh?!" Makoto's mind instantly goes into the gutter, and he curses himself for the curious look of confusion Haru awards him for his seemingly out of place reaction.

"I mean, shave everything. It will take awhile, but it would be a good idea I think. It can always grow back anyways."

"Ah. I see. I… I knew that was what you meant." Makoto sighs in relief, but then he panics again just as the bell rings and Haru starts walking back to class.

"Wait, everything? Hold on a minute Haru!"

"What's the big deal? I need you to come over sometime tonight. I can get my arms and legs myself, but I can't reach everywhere you know." Haru pauses thoughfully. "I mean, we are mammals, we have hair everywhere, even if you can't see it."

"So… what time do you want me to come over?" Makoto does not know why he's agreeing to this. He has no idea, honestly, and even more confusing is why the idea is even remotely exciting. Probably because he might have to touch a lot of Haru to do this, even if it's just putting a hand on like his back or knee to keep the blade steady… and dear God, why should the thought of touching his best friend's knee make him hard? Stupid, stupid, stupid….

"Don't worry. It won't be weird at all. Plus, I'll do you too." Haru turns, expression as deadpan as ever, like he hadn't just said something that could be construed any other way then how he meant it.

Makoto hears the tardy bell sound, but it's not until an older teacher passing though scolds him that he finds any sort of motivation to move.

No big deal. He was just going to help his best friend remove every last bit of hair from his body, and that totally wasn't weird or intimate at all.

Oh dear lord, help him.

AN: I will write more, if you guys want me to. If not, I'll go away now *Hides*


End file.
